Resistance
by addicted to klaroline
Summary: Kol presented Klaus with a challenge, "no sex for a month", can Klaus resist the gorgeous baby vampire?


He sneaked up from behind while she is fixing her hair, puts his hands inside her jeans and started rubbing her core. She was startled at first but then got really turned on. They missed each other so badly and all they wanna do now is ravish each other. He watched all of her reactions from the reflection in the mirror in front of them. He kisses her neck, then her jaw and tugs on her ears. He puts two fingers inside of her, pushes in and out and earned him a growl from her that sounds like a very hungry lioness.

If you will ask him, foreplay is for kids but he wants to build her up so bad so she will fall madly crazy once he is finish with her. His other hand found its way on her breasts, alternating between the two mountains in front of her, massaging and pinching her nipples.

"Nik! You broke my xbox..again!" shouts Kol without knocking on the couple's room. "Bloody hell Kol!" To say Klaus is angry at that moment is clearly an understatement. He is looking forward a quality time with Caroline. "Wow..bad timing Kol..bad timing!" It seems that Caroline feels the same way. She adjusted her jeans and is giving Kol death glares. "You know when you see the door closed you have to knock first." Klaus scolded his younger brother.

"I guess i will just go to Bonnie, their house is much more pleasant, besides the mood is ruined here." says Caroline who is angry and very much frustrated. "Bye sister!" Kol waves his goodbye to Caroline and she shoves his shoulder as she walks past him.

"You two really wanna do it everytime you are presented with any kind of opportunity, huh?" Kol sat on the edge of Klaus' bed but decided to stand instead, imagining every act they did on that bed. "Well, it is because I love her and I want to pleasure her." Klaus grabbed a drink from his mini bar without checking what it is, he just wants to drink something, anything really. Even if its vervain, he just wants to drown every frustration he is having right now, thanks to his brother. "Hhmmm..I wonder if there is ever a chance that you refused her though." Kol snaps his fingers and yelled, "Light bulb!" Klaus rubs his temples because he knows disaster is coming.

"I dare you to refuse every advances from Caroline, every kind of contact." Kol points at his hybrid brother enthusiastically. "What do you mean every contact?" Klaus shouts because he knew he can't do that. "Okay, every 'sexual' contact." Kol clarifies using air quotes. "You are not allowed to pleasure her in any way, not allowed to touch her romantically or sexually, and not allowed to talk to her about sex in a span of one month." Kol is wiggling his eyebrows at Klaus. The hybrid is thinking how difficult the dare is. It seems impossible. There is no way he can resist Caroline, with her creamy white skin, full red lips, and that breasts of hers.

"Nik? Do we have a deal or not?" Kol is excited with this dare because it is an easy win for him this time. "What I will get if I win this silly dare of yours?" Klaus is debating on wether he will just grab Kol by the collar and throw him out of his room or just punch him senseless in the face. " How about a year without my handsome face and very sexy body in this house?" Klaus' brows shoot up. He can already imagine it. All the peace and quiet, tranquility and serenity in a full year. Klaus wants to consider it but he just needs to know the consequences if he lose. "I will have Caroline for a week all for myself if you lose brother." Kol answered his silent question.

"WHAT?!" Klaus vamp speed towards his brother and slammed him to the wall. "Do you have a death wish brother?" Klaus is so angry. "OUCH! I'm just kidding!" Klaus released his grip on his brother's throat. "I was thinking.. I will have this whole house for a year all for myself. How does that sounds to you Nik?" Kol explains, straightening his shirt.

"Where will we stay?" Klaus asks Kol, who is getting a drink from his mini bar. "Well, not my problem brother." Klaus is getting furious now. He wasted all of his afternoon with his silly brother instead of spending it with Caroline.

"Think about it Nik." Kol opens the door and tossed the glass towards Klaus which he effortlessly catches.

Klaus wakes up from a song blaring in the living room. It is a girl's song telling him to shake it off. He shoved his pillow into his face to drown out the horrible music. He reaches for Caroline but the other side of his bed is empty. Klaus then decides to go to the living room so he can strangle whoever is playing that terrible song.

He saw his younger brother standing on the antique center table and dancing his butt off, literally. Klaus grabs the nearest vase and throw it in Kol's head. "What in the bloody hell are you doing Kol?" The younger Mikaelson ruffles his hair to get rid of the broken pieces of vase. "You know Rebekah will kill you. She loves that vase." Kol just kept on dancing and wiggling his butt in the air.

Klaus went to the kitchen to look for Caroline. He saw her standing in the countertop having coffee. Klaus hugged his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her head. "Good morning, love." He was answered with a groan from the blonde. " I woke up with smudges of lipstick and mascara all over my face, been looking for my underwear all morning that seemed to just disappear, every messages, contacts, pictures and videos on my cellphone deleted, and the worst of all, my to do list is a mess right now. I will make a lucky guess on who is the culprit here."

"Kol." Klaus answered Caroline. He stared at Caroline and took her hand with his. " I know he is a handful and I am really sorry for it, love." Caroline reached for his cheek with her other hand and kiss him deeply. She now puts both of her arms around his neck and he hugs her around her waist. She reaches for his butt and squeezes it. She really missed him. Klaus laughed while their lips are still connected and kissing each other hungrily. "Oh please get a room you two." Kol teased the very frustrated couple and just like that the mood is ruined.

Klaus is planning to buy Caroline something special to make this horrible day better. He is walking towards his car and was shocked to see that the said automobile was in pieces. All of the parts of the car's machine was laid out in their front yard. Even the headlights and wiper was torn apart. He is so close on killing his brother right now. He can imagine different ways on torturing the little brat that dismantled his car. But he knew that this was just his little games for him to agree to their silly dare. He will not give in to him that easily.

And that led him on using Rebekah's very shiny and very pink custom made lamborghini, which earned him a few second glances and a wolf whistle when he stepped out on the ridiculous car.

He decided to buy her some charms for her charm bracelet, his gift during their trip to Paris. He chose a wolf and a hummingbird charms to add on the bracelet. A wolf, to symbolize him and a hummingbird, related to a story he told her during their date on Miss Mystic pageant. He opened the front door and was welcomed with silence. Klaus looked for Caroline all around the house but didn't find her.. "Maybe she is still with the Bennet witch.." Klaus thought.

Klaus went upstairs towards his studio. He wanted to take advantage of the peaceful afternoon and do some sketches of Caroline to add on his gifts. He noticed the door to the studio was open, and is instantly on attack mode. He will tear to shreds whoever that is trying to rob them.

His eyes almost popped out on their sockets when he saw the inside of his studio. All of his artwork, the landscapes, the abstract pieces, even the naked sketches of Caroline was gone. He can feel his blood boiling inside him. Klaus knew the greatest joy he will feel once he got his hands on his brother. He wants to skin him alive and let him drain away in the basement. Klaus scanned the room and noticed a bundle of cash on top of the table, where his paints and brushes were. He reached out for the cash and saw a little note at the bottom.

"You're a great artist brother. I am very proud of you. And as a good brother that I am, I helped you out on selling those great pieces you have. I never imagined drawing some silly sunrise on a hill will earn you that lots of money. You really should teach me how to draw brother.

P.S. I have all of your drawings of the very gorgeous Caroline..even the naked ones. ;) -Kol

And with that, his list is piling up. His how-to-make-his-brother-suffer-he-will-wish-he-was-never-born list. His thoughts were interrupted with Caroline's screams downstairs. Well, Caroline screaming Kol's name that is.

The day went on with Caroline screaming Kol's name, or Caroline screaming Kol's name paired with words that rhyme with luck and pit, or Caroline declaring death threaths highlighted with Kol's name.

Klaus busted through Kol's room. "Okay brother, you win." Kol sat up on his bed and paused the Angry birds that he is playing. "What is it brother? I didn't quite hear that." Kol is now smiling like a Chesire cat..on drugs.

"I agree on your ridiculous dare just stop with all of these games of yours." Klaus sat on the small couch near the window and covered his face with his hands. He looks really exhausted.

"YES!" Kol is very happy with this news and is doing his victory dance, his hands in front of him and wiggling his butt. Klaus would have laugh seeing his brother dancing like an idiot, but he has a dare to accomplish.

"Okay, here are the terms," Kol dragged a chair in front of Klaus and clapped his hands together. "You should not touch her in any sexual manner." And with that Klaus immediately regretted his decision. He is 100% sure that he can't do that. He is very fond of hugging Caroline. He likes the warmth and security it brings him.

"You will not reciprocate any sexual advances she gives you." Klaus rubbed his hand across his face. He knew that Caroline is very aggressive when it comes to sex and he knows that he can't resist it especially if she is the one initiating it.

"And of course, you should not have sex, you will automatically lose the dare." That's it, he is doomed. As a hybrid, half wolf half vampire, his urges is very strong, so as his emotions. His urge to pleasure his partner is a permanent thing on him. Its not like he can shut it off then shut it back on when needed.

Klaus feels like he is having a massive headache, if that's possible, for a vampire that is. He didn't noticed Kol went back to his bed and so he decided to stand up and go to his room to rest, and also to plan on how he will do this freaking dare.

"Oh and Nik, don't try to cheat. I will know if you two had sex." Kol said without looking at Klaus.

He is about to enter his room when he heard Caroline, "Oh wait a minute, please don't come in just yet." Klaus slightly closed the door. "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Okay, you can come in now " Klaus opened the door hurriedly, intrigued as to what Caroline is doing. What he saw made his mouth hang open and his bulge instantly visible through his jeans. Caroline is lying on the bed on one side facing him, wearing a very thin and see through black lingerie, with red bows on it.

"Hi Mr. Hybrid." says Caroline, as she is approaching a very stunned Klaus. "Oh bloody hell I'm in such trouble", Klaus thought.


End file.
